Kinuko Shīkā
Kinuko Shīkā (きぬこ, Shīkā Kinuko) is the partner of Yasuro Marakaito, and a Genin of Akikogakure. She isn't originally from Akikogakure, and so she doesn't possess the Crystal Release kekkei genkai that everyone born in Akikogakure has. Background Early Life Kinuko was an orphan for most of her life, losing her parents after they were murdered. She travelled by herself for a long time, before being discovered by an Akikogakure shinobi named Deijiro Batafurai. He took her back to Akiko, and ended up looking after her, since he was the one who found her. Coincidentally enough, Kinuko was assigned to Deijiro's team upon becoming a Genin, alongside Yasuro Marakaito. Yasuro was initially distant from Kinuko, fearing that she would hate him like everyone else for having the Five-Tails sealed inside of him. However, when he finally realised she didn't have anything against them, he began to warm up to her, and seemed to be happier from then on. Personality Kinuko, learning from Deijiro himself, is always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She's kind hearted, and while she doesn't like to admit it, has a weakness towards cute things. According to Deijiro, Kinuko was severely depressed when he found her, and she only came back from it with his help. It is because of this that he recommended she be put on the same team as Yasuro, because Deijiro believes that she can help him get through his depression, too. Kinuko is quite shy at times, often preferring to avoid confrontation, sometimes even being lost for words as to what to say, however when she or anyone she cares about is threatened she herself becomes extremely violent. When away from battle she is shown to be lazy, often enjoying just lying around and doing nothing, letting time pass by, a hobby she shares with Yasuro. Appearance Kinuko has hime-cut styled long black hair that flows down her back, and blue eyes. In public, she often wears a black shirt under a grey coat, with dark bluish trousers and black ninja-sandals. In combat, she wears the standard uniform of Akikogakure shinobi, and is almost always seen with an Akikogakure forehead protector on. Kinuko often keeps her hands in her pockets, also. Part I Along with her partner Yasuro Marakaito and their team leader Deijiro Batafurai, Kinuko is sent to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, in which she has the opportunity of becoming a Chuunin. She is approached by a few people, but after getting shy makes her way over to her partner Yasuro, who had distanced himself from everyone else. During the writing test, she finds herself unable to answer most of the questions in the test, and once noticing mirrors being used by Tenten to read the answers, uses them to her advantage as well. In the second stage, Kinuko enters the Forest of Death with the objective of collecting two scrolls, one of which was given to her and the other one which she had to take from another team. Kinuko was eliminated during the preliminary rounds, however it's unknown who she fought, which brought Yasuro to scold her for not being strong enough to defeat her opponent. She watched everyone's fights, but was mainly interested in the fight between Gaara and Rock Lee, finding both of their strength incredible. When Gaara went to kill Rock Lee, Kinuko was preparing to jump down and help him herself, but Might Guy did so before she herself could. In the finals, Kinuko was present for the fights, and became incredibly annoyed at Yasuro for losing, since he had scolded her for doing so in the preliminary rounds. She also watched the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga, and after it, came to talk to Naruto, in turn also speaking to Katsumi Minamoto. Konoha Crush Kinuko stayed at the arena after the start of the Konoha Crush to help anyone who might be harmed there. She was aided by her team leader, Deijiro, in the end. Trivia * While having a similar appearance to Hinata Hyūga, Kinuko and Hinata are not related in anyway * Kinuko has never been seen in the RP, only mentioned Quotes